Venganza y Sacrificio
by Alice Targaryen
Summary: Alice es una Hufflepuff, que a raíz de de la batalla de Howarts busca vengarse de Draco por todo el mal que le ha causado. Esto la llevará a una búsqueda desesperada que removerá su pasado y su futuro


**Venganza y Sacrificio**

**_Busca a Luna_**

Se podía palpar la tensión en el ambiente, la calma era sólo aparente. Alice estaba sentada en el suelo del gran comedor con la espalda apollada en una columna, era una joven Hufflepuff de pelo castaño a la que le hubiera encantado que su única precupación aquel curso hubieran sido los E.X.T.A.S.I.S., pero ¿a quién quería engañar? Ese curso estaba destinado a acabar mal desde que empezó.

La batalla había cesado, una especie de "tregua" por obra y gracia del señor oscuro para darle la oportunidad a Harry Potter de entregarse, estaba a punto de amanecer y Voldemort no había atacado ¿significaría eso que el muchacho se había entregado?, esperaba que no ¿qué esperanzas les quedarían si no?

La señora Pomfrey se acercó a ella con una poción restauradora y con una cñalida sonrisa depositó unas gotas sobre su brecha en la sien derecha. Luego le tomó el brazo izquierdo entre sus cálidas manos y lo miró con preocupación, en él había una frase hecha herida que rezaba:

"_Soy una asquerosa sangre sucia"_

-Dios mío querida ¿quién te ha hecho esto?.- Preguntó la mujer preocupada

Alice lo recordaba, Snape le encargó a Malfoy que eligiese un castigo para ella por tratar de defender a un joven alumno de primero ante una dura reprimenda de su profesor. Malfoy decidió que el hecho de que el abuelo de la joven fuese muggle merecía ser enfatizado. Al recordar eso emitió un ligero sollozo cargado de rabia y se mordió el labio inferior, no había visto a ese sucio rubio platino desde entonces, ni siquiera en la batalla. Pomfery la miró, decidió no indagar y se limitó a tratar de curar la herida con la poción, pero alice apartó el brazo.

-No…- Dijo cogiéndose el brazo con la otra mano.- Quiero recordar esto, para darle su merecido al autor.- dijo con expresión seria ante la sorpresa de la mujer

-Se te formará costra cariño.- Dijo Pomfrey rozando la mano de Alice con cariño

-Lo sé, no me importa.

Fue a decir algo pero entonces alguien la llamó a su derecha, se disculpó y se marchó. Sin el dolor palpitante que taladraba su sien, Alice sintió cómo sus pensamientos fluían con más claridad.

Repasó con la mirada el salón del Gran Comedor. La única palabra que se le ocurría para describir aquello era… desolación, simplemente eso. Al fondo aquella familia de pelirrojos, los Weasly le habían dicho que se llamaban, lloraba por la muerte de uno de los hijos, un poco más adelante llacían los cuerpos de su querido exprofesor Lupin y su mujer Tonks, cogidos de la mano. Se le partió el alma por millonésima vez. Se levantó dispuesta a salir de allí, no podía soportarlo más. Cuando llegó a la entrada del castillo sorprendió al joven Longbottom adelantándola a paso torpe por la derecha, andaba casi de manera inconsciente.

-Neville… ¿estás bien?

El joven Griffyndor la miró, la preocupación manchaba su cara más que la sangre que lo había salpicado durante la batalla, dirigió una melancólica mirada a su derecha, Alice hizo lo mismo. Al pie de las escaleras se encontraba una pareja de jóvenes, tardó un poco en reconocerlos, eran Herminone Granger y Ron Weasly, que se hallaba con la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de ella, ambos estaban hundidos.

"Quizá Potter se haya entregado después de todo". Pensó desolada

-No soy capaz de encontrar a Luna.- Dijo Neville de repente haciéndola regresar a la realidad

Mirando a Hermione y Ron supo a qué se refería, vio dónde se hallaba la preocupación del joven Griffindor. Se acercó a él y le dio un corto abrazo, cuando se separó de él le dijo:

-Tranquilo, seguro que está bien, si no… créeme que ya lo sabríamos.- Dijo acariciándole el hombro.

Neville asintió casi imperceptiblemente, se dio la vuelta y salió al patio cubierto de escombros. Alice se dirigió a un rincón de la entrada y se sentó sobre una piedra, saquó su varita y la agitó levemente susurrando:

-Especto Patronum …- Pensó en el día que Ollivander le entregó su varita de sauce con nucleo de corazón de dragón, y luego… en el día que el sombrero seleccionador anunció su pertenencia a Hufflepuff

De la varita salió una neblina plateada que se matrializó en un león de vistosa melena sentado al lado de la chica. Su presencia le reconfortó levemente, el felino la miraba con atención, como esperando algo, pero luego el león miró al exterior y se levantó, adoptando posición amenazante. Se levantó y miró por la puerta, una multitud entraba en patio por el puente, encabezados por… no ... no podía ser ¿el señor ocuro?.

Alice se levantó, y se dirigió apresurada a la puerta mietras su compañero espiritual se devanecía de nuevo. Los que la vieron salir se acercaron lentamente para ver qué ocurría. La chica Weasly, Giny, salió adelantándola. Al lado de Voldemort caminaba Hagrid con un joven en brazos.

-¡¿Quién es ese? No… no… ¡Dime que no es Harry!.- Dijo desesperada Giny

Alice se quedó callada, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que no lo fuera, pero sabía, como todos (incluida la joven Weasly), que ese cuerpo sin vida pertenecía a Potter. No obstante, nadie pareció atreverse a creerlo hasta que el señor oscuro no le sdejó alternativa.

-¡Harry Potter, HA MUERTO!.- Aunció ante los vítores de sus seguidores.

-¡No!¡NOOO!.- Gritó Giny casi llorando lanzándose hacia Volvemort, y lo habría conseguido de no ser porque la sujetaron.

Alice miraba absorta el cuertpo inerte del elegido en brazos de Hagrid, apretó los puños, todo se quedó en silencio, Voldemort se adelantó y comenzó al soltarles un pequeños discurso sobre que ofrecería amnistía al que se uniese a ellos. Para Alice nada importaba, ¿habían luchado para nada?¿todo había sido en vano?. Apretó los puños y una tímida lágrima cayó por su mejilla, no se dio cuenta de que Draco Malfoy volvía con sus padres, en el bando enemigo, al menos hasta que levantó la mirada y lo vio ahí, protegido entre los brazos de su madre.

"Malnacido ¿por qué tú sí que continúas con vida?"

Sintió ganas de lanzarse a por él para matarle con sus propias manos, dio un paso hacia adelante, pero después se detuvo, Neville le puso la mano en el hombro, y la miró un momento.

-Busca a Luna.- Le susurró el Griffyndor

Alice se quedó tan contrariada que sólo pudo ver cómo el muchacho se adelantaba como si se fuese a unir a las filas de Voldemort, se fijó en que llevaba el sombrero seleccionador en la mano izquierda.

Los mortífagos y el señor tenebroso se burlaron de él a carcajadas, algo que la enojó profundamente. Entonces el joven Longbottom habló. Sus palabras hablaban sobre la amistad, sobre el valor y sobre no rendirse jamás, desafió Voldemort como ninguno de ellos se había atrevido antes y luego sin mediar palabra, sacó del sombrero la espada de Griffyndor.

Alice nunca había visto esa reliquia, pero había oído hablar de ella, no obstante, su admiración dio paso al más puro asombro al ver cómo Potter se bajaba de los brazos de Hagrid, amenazando al señor tenebroso.

La joven Hufflepuff supo que siempre recordaría el gesto de Voldemort, tan asustado como un niño de primero que se enfrenta a algo que no conoce. Auntomáticamente se desató el caos.

Todos corrían por todas partes, se desató de nuevo la lucha contra los mortífagos, buscó a Neville con la mirada mientras sacaba su varita y lanzaba _Desmaius_ sobre un mortífago mientras pronunciaba la maldición cruciatus, justo antes de que la lanzase sobre un joven de segundo.

"_Busca a Luna_". Las palabras de Neville resonaron en su cabeza.

Se dio la vuelta en todas direcciones, hasta que localizó una melena rubia adentrándose en el castillo a toda prisa. Corrió en pos de ella, cuando se acercó descubrió que sí se trataba de Luna, en ese momento un par de mortífagos la acorralaron, pero antes de que la hiciesen nada, Alice lanzó _Reductio_ sobre ellos haciéndolos desaparecer en mil pedacitos, luego cogíó a Luna por la muñeca.

-¡Luna! Menos mal que te encuentro, ¡ven! Neville está muy preocupado, debo sacarte de aquí

-P… pe… pero, no … no puedo irme ahora …- Parecía nerviosa, como si alguien la esperase en otra parte

Luna no puedo pararme a convencerte, debes venir.

Llevó a la joven tirando de su mano hasta una de las salidas del castillo, eludiendo la batalla principal, cosa que no fue nada fácil, debieron desacerse de algunos mortífagos que les cortaban el paso, Luna no hacía más que mirar a su alrededor, como buscando a alguien, pero Alice apenas se dio cuenta.

Cuando llegaron al puente se encontraron con una sorpresa, la familia Malfoy trataba de escapar, Alice se quedó paralizada, la ira la cegó y corrió hacia ellos.

-¡Espera!.- Luna trató de detenerla y salió corriendo tras de ella

-¡DESMAIUS!.- Gritó Alice apuntando a Lucius.

El padre de Draco salió disparado golpeándose en la cabeza con una de las columnas del puente y cayó inconsciente en el suelo. Narcissa y Draco se dieron la vuelta alarmados. Draco la miró asustado al reconocerla. Alice quería hacerle sufrir lo indecible, como había hecho él con tantos alumnos. Se detuvo ante ellos y apuntó a su madre con la varita, Luna se paró alarmada detrás de ella.

-¡Espera!¡espera!¿qué vas a hacer?¡dime qué quieres!¡y te lo daré!.- Dijo Draco nervioso alzando la mano

-¿Qué qué quiero? Quiero verte llorar las lágrimas de toda la gente a la que has dañado…

Todos se quedaron petrificados, Alice sabía lo que quería hacer, por eso empezó a pronunciar la maldición letal sobre la madre de Draco. Pero el joven Slytherin lo vio a tiempo y, movido por la desesperación trató de defender a su madre.

-¡BOMBARDA!.- La honda expansiva de la explosión las empujó hacia atrás.

Alice no llegó a saber si su hechizo tuvo efecto, sus oídos se taponaron y tardó unos segundos en recobrar la vista del todo, un poco más atrás luna yacía inconsciente con una brecha en la cabeza. Escuchó unos pasos que se aproximaban, alguien la cogió del pelo y la hizo alzar la mirada, era Draco, sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas.

Observa bien sangre sucia, porque quiero que veas esto…

La soltó y se dirigió hacia Luna, las palabras de Neville volvieron a su cabeza de nuevo, de manera repetititva, como recordándole que debía de hacer algo. No le importó que hechizo fuese a lanzar el Slytherin, le levantó decidida y se interpuso entre ellos justo cuando Draco liberó su hechizo.

-¡Sectusempra!

Alice recibió el hechizo en lugar de la joven Ravenclaw y cayó al suelo a plomo. Empezó a sentir los cortes por todo su cuerpo y un dolor punzante por todo él, su túnica de Hufflepuff se fue empapando con su sangre, pero al menos Luna estaba bien.

-Estúpida, así no la has salvado, me he guardado lo mejor para el final… ¡Avada…!

¡No!¡No podía ser!, Alice trató de moverse pero le fue imposible, una especie de fatiga aterradora empezó a invadir su cuerpo mientras se mareaba por la pérdida de sangre. Pero justo cuando Draco iba a terminar de pronunciar el hechizo un resplandor rojo lo lanzó lejos de ellas. Aliviada, giró la cabeza, Luna comenzó a abrir los ojos, alguien la tomó en brazos.

-Ei… Eirian…- La escuchó decir

No pudo ver el rostro de su salvador, se le nubló la vista y fue cayendo en un profundo abismo que le absorvía las fuerzas de manera cruel, pensó que iba a morir, lo último que oyó fue un "te quiero" de una voz masculina y a Luna decir "ha intentado salvarme", y lo último que deseó fue que, al menos, Voldemort cayera de una vez y para siempre.

* * *

><p><em>Esta historia y todos sus capítulos, para Eirian Lovegood<em>


End file.
